The present invention relates to steering locks and relates more particularly to a telescopic steering lock for locking the steering wheel of a motor vehicle in position, which can be collapsed to reduce space occupation when it is not in use.
Various types of locking devices have been disclosed for use to lock a motor vehicle's steering wheel. There is a known structure of steering lock which comprises an elongated locking bar which has two opposite ends respectively fastened to a motor vehicle's steering wheel and brake pedal, when in use, and then locked in position. Disadvantage of this structure of steering lock is its complicated structure which makes locking procedure complicated. Further, it occupies much space when it is not in use. There is still another structure of steering lock which is to be fastened in a motor vehicle's steering wheel at the top at two opposite locations and then, locked in position to prohibit the steering wheel from being rotated. Disadvantage of this structure of steering lock is that it is not suitable for locking the steering wheel which is equipped with an air bag. FIG. 1 illustrates still another structure of steering lock according to the prior art. This structure of steering lock may be suitable for locking a steering wheel which is equipped with an air bag. However, this structure of steering lock is not collapsible and occupies much space when it is not in use. When in use, the locking mechanism must be attached to the peripheral ring portion of a motor vehicle's steering wheel at the correct angle or it will be difficult to lock in position. Further, a key must be used either during locking or unlocking operation.